


~*THE*~ Mormon Fic

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon (Latter-day Saints), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I just really like Mormons, I'm Sorry, M/M, also i only kno east coast culture so..., also they’re in new york because, i dont think mormons exist outside of the us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The jobros are gay, it's canon.  Bruno comes from a Mormon family and Abbacchio is very goth.  Everyone else is Mormon too, deal with it.  This is literally the most confusing love story with gay Mormons you'll ever read, trust me, I don't even know where this story is going.  The main thing is that everyone is gay and Mormon."This is the weirdest but best fanfic ever, better than that Harry Styles 1 that turned into a movie." 4.5/5 -Erin"It is the best story about gay Mormons ever written." 5/5 -Mari
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	~*THE*~ Mormon Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is like soft shitposting I promise there's an actual semblance of a plot. Thanks.

The thing about New York apartments is that they only seem like a livable size when you first buy one and when you’re moving out. No one truly understands how much space all of the junk they’ve collected over the years takes up until it’s all packed neatly away. Looking out into the growing collection of boxes, 2 suitcases, and the remaining furniture left for the next tenant, Abbacchio wondered how it felt like he’d been living in a slightly cluttered hell for the past year. He could understand when it was the 300sqft studio apartment next to a gentlemen’s club, but he upgraded to the seemingly vast 750sqft of a 1 bedroom. He also upgraded from living alone to sharing an apartment, so the square foot per person wasn’t that vast of a change.

“We need to sell like, half of this shit,” Abbacchio said as he plopped himself down on their slightly tattered couch.

Bruno walked out from their empty bedroom carrying a box labeled “Abba Shirts,” with a big smile on his face. “You don’t know how happy I am you say that,” he said, carefully placing it on the top of the stack of boxes lining their living/dining room wall. “I’ve been waiting for you to finally decide to get rid of that stupid Reagan Bush shirt.”

Over their 3 years of dating Abbacchio did and had a lot of things that annoyed Bruno, but nothing annoyed him more than Abbacchio’s Reagan Bush shirt. Apparently, he had stolen it from his dad’s closet when he moved out after getting kicked out of the police academy. Bruno had his doubts over if it was a mutual decision for Abbacchio to leave, but he decided it was best to not prod into things Abbacchio didn’t want to discuss. The shirt was tasteless to Bruno no matter the history or the ironic humor Abbaachio swears it is.

Abbacchio sulked into the couch. He really loved that shirt. “I’m never getting rid of Reagan,” he said, his head thrown all the way back to look at Bruno.

Bruno only sighed as he went back into their bedroom to move the last of the boxes. Abbacchio felt a tinge of guilt knowing he probably should be helping and that the only reason Bruno hadn’t said anything was because he didn’t want to get into a petty argument, but, the last thing Abbacchio wanted right now was to move into his boyfriend’s rich dad’s guesthouse for an undefined period of time hours away from anyone he knows, so he had been fairly uncooperative these past weeks. He understood they couldn’t afford to continue living in the city with Bruno’s college savings dwindling and both of them basically unemployed and living rent free in a guesthouse bigger than their tiny apartment now was an offer he shouldn’t refuse, but the fact he was getting so domestic with Bruno, though he wasn’t inherently against it, was scary. Meeting your boyfriend’s stepmom and dad, especially when it your gay boyfriend’s Mormon stepmom and dad, when you’re constantly wavering between just enjoying your early 20’s and the starts to alcoholism is something anyone would be scared about. Bruno, of course, was very reassuring that his parents were totally chill even though they’re devout Mormons although the only time Abbacchio had ever heard Bruno’s step mom talk was her calling her stepson’s homosexuality a “perdiciment” when Bruno stepped away from a FaceTime call for a bit.  
Bruno came back out of their bedroom, the last two boxes stacked precariously on top his arms. The guilt hit Abbacchio like a steamroller. There was no reason Bruno had to carry out all the boxes he himself packed just because Abbaacchio didn’t want to move out of the city. Abbacchio quickly jumped up from the couch to grab the top box from the stack. Bruno smiled and shook his head slightly.

“So now you help,” Bruno teased.

Abbacchio lightly hit Bruno’s arm. “Hey,” he smiled, “At least I helped.”

“I appreciate it,” he said, placing his hand on Abbacchio’s shoulder, smiling softly.

Abbacchio first 19 years of life prior to meeting Bruno could be considered rather depressing. He never really felt the need to form relationships much less have any form of unnecessary human interaction. Emotions were never his strong suit, so he felt that it would just be better for him to avoid them at all costs instead of muddle around and hurt himself or the people around him, and he did a pretty good job for that matter. Bruno, though, was different. He had such a larger-than-life, almost ethereal, presence to him,Abbacchio couldn’t help but feel drawn towards him. Although Abbacchio stands a solid 4 inches above Bruno whenever they talked, Bruno’s sheer presence was enough to make him feel small. It was very easy for Abbacchio to push any feelings to the side due to the fact he was normally towering tree among the shrubbery, but, with that stripped away, for the first time he was forced to face the fact he didn’t want to be alone, especially not when he had the option to go home to someone as perfect as Bruno.

They stayed there for a moment, Bruno’s hand slowly sliding down from Abbacchio’s shoulder to his upper arm. For just a second too long they lingered, and Abbacchio could feel himself start to shrink. Although he was slowly getting used to feeling vulnerable, it was still uncomfortable to have Bruno’s caring eyes try and pry out all the bullshit he had decided to leave in the recesses of his mind. Abbacchio stepped back slightly allowing himself to break eye contact for only half a second. Bruno knew this all too well and thus retreated to the couch.

“I have plans tonight,” Bruno stated, rather sour. He didn’t have an issue with the plans themselves; he was just very worn out after the chaos of moving.

Abbacchio, who was still standing awkwardly by the boxes, responded to tone, “Then just cancel. It’s not like you don’t have a valid reason to.”

“Yeah, but,” he paused, “I don’t know. I’d just feel bad if, like, I made these plans and then–”

“I don’t think anyone’s gonna be that upset if you say, ‘Hey, I’m really tired from packing up my entire apartment into enough boxes to fit into my tiny ass Jetta, so I think I’m just gonna go to bed early,’” Abbacchio interrupted. Being the serial last second canceller that he was, he never understood why Bruno would just force himself to go to plans he didn’t want to.

Bruno sighed. He knew that it really wasn’t a big deal if he cancelled, he knew the guilt would be unbearable. “You’re right,” he said, “but I should just go, you know?”

Abbacchio knew there was no reason to argue with Bruno at this point. “Yeah, I get that,” he paused to check the time on his phone and then continued, “What time do you have to leave?”

“Around 6,” Bruno said. “I’ll only be out for an hour though, so don’t worry.”

Abbacchio laughed. It wasn’t unusual for Bruno to promise things they both knew he was never going to deliver on, not that it bothered him. He was perfectly content with the fact that Bruno had a life outside of their relationship, if anything it was welcomed because, quite frankly, Abbacchio was happy to have some time to himself. Even though they had been living together for a little over a year, Abbacchio wasn’t used to sharing a space with someone else ever since moving out from his parent’s house. Thus, Bruno’s rendezvouses were left unquestioned and welcomed. Abbacchio would sometimes get a little concerned that maybe Bruno was abusing his trust to do something less-than faithful, but these concerned quickly faded away because Abbacchio knew he was so trustful for a reason.

“Just come home early enough so you can get some rest. I don’t want you falling asleep on the interstate tomorrow,” Abbacchio said. He already knew Bruno wasn’t going to be out any later than 10, but sometimes he liked playing into how domestic their relationship had gotten.

“Like I said, I’ll only be there an hour. It’s only a dinner with some friends,” Bruno smiled. He noticed Abbacchio walking towards their kitchen, assumably to get a glass of wine seeing that there was nothing else to do in the kitchen at this point, and asked, “Hey, what time is it?”

“Um,” Abbacchio checked his phone again, “Around 3:30-ish, so you have time before you have to leave I assume.”

Bruno sighed. He was used to Abbacchio’s day drinking, but he really didn’t want to be. “Yeah, I have an hour and a half or so before I need to leave,” Bruno said, deciding not to start something over Abbacchio’s drinking habits. “You wanna do something before then or?”

Abbacchio poured himself a glass before responding. “Well, I would say we can watch a movie, but,” he motioned towards their TV, “we packed everything connected to it, so how would we watch anything?”

“I think the TV has Netflix with it,” Bruno responded, grabbing the remote. “Atleast, there’s a button that says Netflix on it.”

“Really?” Abbacchio walked over to behind the couch and looked over Bruno to look at the remote. “Oh shit you’re right.”

Abbacchio was a little taken aback. He bought this TV 4 years ago when he first moved out, so he was a little shocked that he never knew about the Netflix button. He would’ve never bought a Fire Stick if he had known about it, so it was definitely a bit of a blow to find out. Bruno turned on the TV and pressed the Netflix button. Sure enough, it went to Netflix.

“It works,” Bruno grinned.

Abbacchio did not. “Of course it does,” he signed, disappointed.

Rather than being salty for the rest of the night, Abbacchio decided for once in his life to find his inner peace and just watch something on Netflix with Bruno. They were planning on selling the TV anyway since there was already a TV set up in the guest house for some reason. Bruno said that before he officially moved into his own place, the guest house was frequently used by the daughter of a family friend, so they set up the house for her. Abbacchio was a little turned off to the idea of moving into a teenage girl’s room, but his only other option was Bruno’s old bedroom which was “small” and, even worse, right next to Bruno’s parent’s bedroom.

They ended up watching a few episodes of “The Great British Bake Off,” rather Bruno watched since Abbacchio passed out as soon as he finished his glass of wine, before Bruno had to leave. He desperately wanted to stay, especially since him and Abbacchio had ended up very comfortably intertwined, but, it was far too late for Bruno to even think of cancelling. He tried his best to peel Abbacchio off when getting up without waking him up, not that it mattered, though, it’s extremely hard to wake Abbacchio up once he’s out. Once up, Bruno decided what he was wearing wasn’t good enough to go out in so he quickly changed into something more presentable than a t-shirt and jeans. Before leaving, Bruno kissed Abbacchio on the forehead from over the couch. He lingered over Abbacchio for a few seconds to try and take in as much of his last day in their apartment as possible. Though he’d never admit it, Bruno was almost as worried as Abbacchio over moving back home. He really didn’t want to go back to living with his stepmom, but his funds were starting to run dry and finding a job seemed impossible straight out of college. He just hoped it would be a momentary transition before he got back on his feet because he didn’t know how much he could take, much less how much Abbacchio could, living back in his hometown with the people he hoped to have said goodbye to forever last summer.

Bruno went to turn off the light before leaving. He took one last good look at Abbacchio knocked out on the couch then flipped the switch. He prayed for a moment that everything would end up okay for both of them and left.


End file.
